Many companies have large websites that require management of 100,000s and even millions of objects (web pages, images, documents or other content items). Traditionally, these items have been managed using a file system view. Such a view, however, becomes cumbersome when there are a large amount of items and does not give access to important metadata used during the workflow of an object. Therefore, a new method of visualizing and managing objects is required.